


How long?

by DefInitelyCanActuallyRead



Series: Def Initely's Zootopia One-shots [4]
Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Gen, Zombers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 02:38:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9858269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefInitelyCanActuallyRead/pseuds/DefInitelyCanActuallyRead
Summary: "How long?"“Probably one minute, thirty seconds if either of us coughs.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Lil' writing exercise.
> 
> Been playin' a lot of Left 4 Dead 2 recently.

Breathe in...

Breathe out.

Breathe in...

Breathe out.

Breathe in...

Cough and retch.

Breathe in...

Breathe out.

“Man...”

Judy slowly turns to the fox sitting next to her.

“All this blood is staining my shirt. What a mess." he says.

“Heh.”

Breathe in...

Breathe out. 

“How many of them do you think there are?” she asks.

“About a hundred.” he replies.

“I'd say about twelve.” she says with an audible smirk.

“Heh.”

Breathe in...

Breathe out.

“They're getting louder.”

Breathe in...

Breathe out.

Breathe in...

“How long?”

…

Breathe out.

“Probably one minute, thirty seconds if either of us coughs.” she replies.

“I'd say that's a good little while for privacy.”

Breathe in...

Breathe out.

“What, is there something you want to say?”

“Nothing you don't already know.”

Breathe in...

Breathe out.

“Like what?” 

He slowly turns, then lowers his muzzle.

“Like the fact that you drive me mad with love.”

Breathe in...

Wheeze, cough and retch.

Breathe in...

Breathe out.

“You are such a sweetheart.”

“You just brought the timer down to thirty seconds.”

Crashing and banging on the door.

“Make that ten.”

“Hey Nick.”

“Yeah.”

Breathe in...

Breathe out.

“Will you finally tell me about your dad?”

…

“Police brutality. I was five.”

“I'm sorry.”

“It's fine. Gotten over it.”

Breathe in...

Breathe out.

The door crashes to the ground.

“This is it, then.” he says, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

“Been fun while it lasted.”

“Bye Carrots. Love you.”

Breathe in...

Breathe out.

“Love you too.”


End file.
